No title yet still to come
by PoopsieBubbleSniffer
Summary: Ok so yeah, another M/A fiction, what can I say, I'm a fan! Don't really know where this is going yet so...Come and discover with me!


No title yet still to come  
  
He couldn't help himself. All night long, he had cast glances her way. It's not that she was showing too much skin tonight. In fact, none appeared in the light of the "Crash". Let's just say that Original Cindy must have pleaded her case with force. Why do you ask? Well because not only did Max wore mascara, a bit of eye shadow and some lip-gloss. But she was actually wearing some high heel boots, a very classy but Maxi looking black turtle neck and her long and shiny hair were pulled back in a very elegant high ponytail that stayed firm with a piece of black leather. And damn did she look good! Alec suddenly realised that he had been staring at her for a little too long when she caught his eye and he hastily looked away. He sat mesmerized as little fringes of hair dropped by her eyes. He was brusquely taken out of his trance when Sketchy slapped him on the shoulder. The X5 jumped and quickly turned away, afraid that he had been caught in a somehow terrible and very shameful act.  
  
- What are you looking at this hard? asked Sketchy with his well known silly grin stamped on his face.  
  
Alec turned back to his grinning friend and simply answered.  
  
- The little blond sitting by the bar  
  
Sketchy looked closer and his grin grew even further when he turned back around to Aleck and told him:  
  
- Doubt so.  
  
- What? You don't believe me?! Alec asked in shock  
  
- Not all! Answered Sketchy smirking at his friend  
  
Alec's jaw dropped to the floor after that statement. Sketchy was no idiot, oh all right he was probably one but he had some common sense. Like the knowledge that Alec loved blonds. But now that he was saying that he didn't believe him at all made no common sense what so ever.  
  
- And could you tell me why you don't believe me?  
  
- Because for the last half hour, her and Cindy have been eying each other like hungry animals. And there's no way in hell you wouldn't have noticed that if you were paying attention to her.  
  
- Hey, just because she "batting for the girls club" like OC would say, doesn't mean that I can't look.  
  
- Ah come on Alec! What do you think I am stupid?  
  
- Well to be straightforward it crossed my mind a few times. He grinned his cocky grin.  
  
- All right, I'll give you that, but usually after you see that the girl has no interest what so ever in you, you just move on to the next target.  
  
- Oh really? And how would you know all of that may I ask?  
  
Sketchy fidgeted a little not wanting to say what he was about to it was very clear he was ashamed of it.  
  
- Well, I observe your pick up techniques because I suck at picking up girls. Even the "unique creature unlike any other" line didn't work for me. I'm hopeless.  
  
Alec had to restrain himself from bursting laughing in his friend's face. Unfortunately a couple of snorts escaped his mouth and Sketchy's shoulders slumped even further down, if that's possible.  
  
- Come on buddy I'm sure you're not that bad; it's been what 2 weeks?  
  
- I wish! Came from his companion  
  
- What then a month? It's not that bad you know.  
  
- Alec! Stop it you have no idea how I feel! How could your...Da bomb!  
  
Alec really wanted either to gag of laugh right on the spot but wisely decided not to out him down even further.  
  
- Why? I'm only saying a month isn't that bad. But he was immediately caught off by Sketchy  
  
- Man it hasn't been a month! I haven't been laid since Nathalie was out of my life!  
  
- And who is this unique creature unlike any other, and why haven't I ever heard of her?  
  
- She was my fiancée. He sighed  
  
- What?! Alec asked in complete shock. What ever happened so that she wasn't your fiancée anymore?  
  
- Well, I screwed up a couple times too much. He said bitterly  
  
Alec really didn't want to go in that territory with Sketchy, truth be told he didn't know how to act in front of a man, his friend non the less, breaking down.  
  
- Well, then how much time has it been? He asked trying to change the subject  
  
- Almost two years. Mumbled Sketchy  
  
- What? Asked Alec. Not that his enhanced hearing hadn't picked it up but out of complete shock. Fortunately for him, Sketchy interpreted it as a repeat question.  
  
- Almost two years. He repeated slightly higher.  
  
- OK.well.huh..  
  
It was probably the first time Alec was at a loss for words. He was shocked. No beyond shocked. How could somebody, even as pathetic as Sketchy, survive this pure torture? The first thing he did after he realised that Manticore was burnt to the ground, was getting himself a cheap hotel room with a BLOND and spend a whole night catching up to his year of depravity. Sketchy was apparently thinking they had dwelled too long on his non existent sexual life because he switched the subject right back too Alec. 


End file.
